The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to provide security features to devices associated with the security and/or automation systems.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Some automation and security products may be external to a building. The devices may be susceptible to misappropriation and/or a hostile takeover or altering of the device. The devices may be easily removed from the premises and resold or retrofitted to another automation system. Additionally, the devices may susceptible to software alterations, wherein unsolicited personnel may access the functionality of the device remotely without authorization and/or gain access to other functions of an automation system through the alteration of the device.